tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Anguttara Nikaya Ver.1
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Anguttara Nikaya >> Version 1 This is the old & incomplete Anguttara Nikaya Version 1 ---- = AN Version 1 = The Book of Ones AN 1. Rūpādivaggo — Forms and So Forth AN 2. Nīvaranappahānavaggo — Abandoning Hindrances AN 3. Akammaniyavaggo — Intractable AN 4. Adantavaggo — Untamed AN 5. Såkavaggo — If controlled is pure AN 6. Pabhassaravaggo — For the fraction of a second AN 7. Viriyàrambhavaggo — Arousing Effort AN 8. Kalyàõamittavago — Good companionship and others AN 9. Pamàdavaggo — Negligence and others AN 10. Ajjhattikavaggo — The second on negligence and others AN 11. Adhammavaggo — Interpreting the Teaching incorrectly AN 12. Anàpattivaggo — Not ecclesiastical offences AN 13. Ekapuggalavaggo — A Certain person AN 14. Yodhajivavaggo Etadaggapàëi — These are the foremost AN 15. Atthānapāli — Impossible AN 16. Ekadhammapàëi — One thing AN 17. Pasàdakaradhammavaggo — Gained If AN 18. Aparaaccharàsaõghàtavaggo — Another on the fraction of a second AN 19. Kàyagatàsativaggo AN 20. Amatavagga — Deathlessness AN 1.21-40 Ekadhamma Suttas : A Single Thing AN 1.45-46 Udakarahaka Suttas : A Pool of Water AN 1.47 Mudu Sutta : Soft AN 1.48 Lahu-parivatta Sutta : Quick to Reverse Itself AN 1.49-52 Pabhassara Sutta : Luminous The Book of Twos 1.5 Unremitting Effort 2.9 Abandon Evil 2.10 Tranquility and Insight AN 2.18 Ekamsena Sutta : Categorically AN 2.19 Kusala Sutta : Skillful AN 2.21 Bala-pandita Sutta : Fools & Wise People AN 2.23 Abhasita Sutta : What Was Not Said AN 2.25 Neyyatha Sutta : A Meaning to be Inferred AN 2.30 Vijja-bhagiya Sutta : A Share in Clear Knowing AN 2.31-32 Katannu Suttas : Gratitude AN 2.33 Annataro Brahmano Sutta : A Certain Brahman AN 2.38 Kandarayana Sutta : To Kandarayana AN 2.46 Ukkacita Sutta : Bombast AN 2.98 Bala Sutta : Fools AN 2.119 Dullabha Sutta : Hard to Find AN 2.125-126 Ghosa Suttas : Voice 2.127 Arising of Right View 2.128 Offenses 4.2 Repaying One's Parents 7 Two Kinds of Happiness The Book of Threes 2. The Fool and the Wise Person 14. Dhamma, the Co-regent AN 3.15 Rathakara (Pacetana) Sutta : The Chariot Maker 18. Cause for Shame 22. Three Types of Patients 25. Three Mentalities 32. Free of "I"-Making 33. Causes of Action 34. Good Sleep 35. The Divine Messengers 38. Threefold Pride AN 3.40 Adhipateyya Sutta : Governing Principles 47. The Conditioned and the Unconditioned AN 3.48 Pabbata Sutta : A Mountain AN 3.51 Dvejana Sutta : Two People (1) AN 3.52 Dvejana Sutta : Two People (2) 55. The Visible Nibbana 57. To Whom Should Gifts Be Given? 60. Do Monks Benefit Others? 61. Three Sectarian Tenets 65. To the Kalamas AN 3.66 Salha Sutta : To Salha AN 3.67 Kathavatthu Sutta : Topics for Discussion 68. Lust, Hatred, and Delusion AN 3.69 Mula Sutta : Roots AN 3.70 Muluposatha Sutta : The Roots of the Uposatha AN 3.71 Channa Sutta : To Channa the Wanderer AN 3.72 Ajivaka Sutta : To the Fatalists' Student AN 3.73 Sakka Sutta : To the Sakyan 76. Becoming AN 3.77 Bhava Sutta : Becoming (2) AN 3.78 Silabbata Sutta : Precept & Practice AN 3.81 Gadrabha Sutta : The Donkey AN 3.83 Vajjiputta Sutta : The Vajjian Monk AN 3.85 Sekhin Sutta : One in Training (1) AN 3.86 Sekhin Sutta : One in Training (2) AN 3.88 Sikkha Sutta : Trainings (1) AN 3.89 Sikkha Sutta : Trainings (2) AN 3.91 Accayika Sutta : Urgent AN 3.94 Ajaniya Sutta : The Thoroughbred AN 3.99 Lonaphala Sutta : The Salt Crystal AN100.1-10. The Refinement of the Mind-I (Pamsudhovakasuttam) : Advanced Meditation-1 AN100.11-15. The Refinement of the Mind-II (Nimittasuttam) : Advanced Meditation-2 AN101.1-2. Gratification, Danger, and Escape - I AN101.3. Gratification, Danger, and Escape - II AN102. Gratification, Danger, and Escape - III AN 3.105 Kuta Sutta : The Peak of the Roof AN 3.120 Moneyya Sutta : Sagacity 123. At the Gotamaka Shrine AN 3.126 Katuviya Sutta : Putrid AN 3.130 Lekha Sutta : Inscriptions 134. The Three Characteristics of Existence 150. Happy Days The Book of Fours AN 4.1 Anubuddha Sutta : Understanding 5. The Stream 10. Yoga Sutta: Bonds 11. Training for Enlightenment 12. Training in Determination and Insight 13. The Four Right Efforts AN 4.19 Agati Sutta : Off Course 23. The Tathagata AN 4.24 Kalaka Sutta : At Kalaka's Park AN 4.28 Ariya-vamsa Sutta : The Discourse on the Traditions of the Noble Ones AN 4.31 Cakka Sutta : Wheels AN 4.32 Sangaha Sutta : The Bonds of Fellowship AN 4.35 Vassakara Sutta : With Vassakara AN 4.36 Dona Sutta : With Dona AN 4.37 Aparihani Sutta : No Falling Away AN 4.41 Samadhi Sutta : concentration(trance) AN 4.42 Panha Sutta : Questions AN 4.45 Rohitassa Sutta : To Rohitassa AN 4.49 Vipallasa Sutta : Perversions AN 4.50 Upakkilesa Sutta : Obscurations AN 4.55 Samajivina Sutta : Living in Tune AN 4.62 Anana Sutta : Debtless AN 4.67 Ahina Sutta : By a Snake AN 4.73 Sappurisa Sutta : A Person of Integrity AN 4.77 Acintita Sutta : Unconjecturable AN 4.79 Vanijja Sutta : Trade AN 4.85 Tamonata Sutta : Darkness AN 4.94 Samadhi Sutta : Concentration (Tranquillity/Insight/Trance) AN 4.95 Chavalata Sutta : The Firebrand AN 4.96 Raga-vinaya Sutta : The Subduing of Passion AN 4.99 Sikkha Sutta : Trainings AN 4.102 Valahaka Sutta : Thunderheads AN 4.111 Kesi Sutta : To Kesi the Horsetrainer AN 4.113 Patoda Sutta : The Goad-stick AN 4.115 Thana Sutta : Courses of Action AN 4.123 Jhana Sutta : Mental Absorption-How to Achieve Trance State (1) AN 4.124 Jhana Sutta : Mental Absorption-How to Achieve Trance State (2) AN 4.125 Metta Sutta : Good Will (1) AN 4.126 Metta Sutta : Good Will (2) AN 4.144 Obhasa Sutta : Brightness AN 4.159 Bhikkhuni Sutta : The Nun AN 4.162 Vitthara Sutta : (Modes of Practice) in Detail AN 4.163 Asubha Sutta : Unattractiveness AN 4.164 Khama Sutta : Tolerant (1) AN 4.165 Khama Sutta : Tolerant (2) AN 4.170 Yuganaddha Sutta : In Tandem AN 4.174 Kotthita Sutta : To Kotthita AN 4.178 Jambali Sutta : The Waste-water Pool AN 4.179 Nibbana Sutta : Unbinding(Nirvana/Salvation) AN 4.181 Yodhajiva Sutta : The Warrior AN 4.183 Suta Sutta : On What is Heard AN 4.184 Abhaya Sutta : Fearless AN 4.192 Thana Sutta : Traits AN 4.199 Tanha Sutta : Craving AN 4.200 Pema Sutta : Affection AN 4.235 Ariyamagga Sutta : The Noble Path AN 4.245 Sikkha Sutta : Training AN 4.252 Pariyesana Sutta : Searches AN 4.255 Kula Sutta : On Families AN 4.259 Arannika Sutta : A Wilderness Dweller The Book of Fives 2. The Trainee's Powers 6. Conditions of Good and Evil AN 5.20 Hita Sutta : Benefit 25. The Five Helpers of Right View AN 5.27 Samadhi Sutta : Trance/Jhana/Zen/Dyan/Concentration AN 5.28 Samadhanga Sutta : The Factors of Trance/Jhana/Zen/Concentration AN 5.29 Cankama Sutta : Walking AN 5.30 Nagita Sutta : To Nagita AN 5.34 Siha Sutta : To General Siha (On Generosity) AN 5.36 Kaladana Sutta : Seasonable Gifts AN 5.37 Bhojana Sutta : A Meal AN 5.38 Saddha Sutta : Conviction AN 5.41 Adiya Sutta : Benefits to be Obtained (from Wealth) AN 5.43 Ittha Sutta : What is Welcome AN 5.49 Kosala Sutta : The Kosalan AN 5.51 Avarana Sutta : Obstacles AN 5.53 Anga Sutta : Factors (for Exertion) 57. Five Contemplations for Everyone AN 5.64 Vuddhi Sutta : Growth AN 5.73 Dhamma-viharin Sutta : One Who Dwells in the Dhamma AN 5.75 Yodhajiva Sutta : The Warrior (1) AN 5.76 Yodhajiva Sutta : The Warrior (2) AN 5.77 Anagata-bhayani Sutta : The Discourse on Future Dangers (1) AN 5.78 Anagata-bhayani Sutta : The Discourse on Future Dangers (2) AN 5.79 Anagata-bhayani Sutta : The Discourse on Future Dangers (3) AN 5.80 Anagata-bhayani Sutta : The Discourse on Future Dangers (4) AN 5.95 Akuppa Sutta : Discourse on the Unshakeable AN 5.96 Sutadhara Sutta : One Who Retains What He Has Heard AN 5.97 Katha Sutta : Talk AN 5.98 Aranna Sutta : Wilderness AN 5.114 Andhakavinda Sutta : At Andhakavinda AN 5.121 Gilana Sutta : To a Sick Man AN 5.129 Parikuppa Sutta : In Agony AN 5.130 Sampada Sutta : Being Consummate AN 5.139 Akkhama Sutta : Not Resilient AN 5.140 Sotar Sutta : The Listener 144. The Repulsive and the Unrepulsive AN 5.148 Sappurisadana Sutta : A Person of Integrity's Gifts 159. The Right Way of Teaching Dhamma 161. How to Remove Grudges AN 5.162 Aghatavinaya Sutta : Subduing Hatred (2) AN 5.165 Panhapuccha Sutta : On Asking Questions AN 5.175 Candala Sutta : The Outcaste AN 5.176 Piti Sutta : Rapture 177. Wrong Livelihood AN 5.179 Gihi Sutta : The Householder AN 5.180 Gavesin Sutta : About Gavesin AN 5.196 Supina Sutta : Dreams 198. Well-spoken Words AN 5.199 Kula Sutta : A Family 200. Five Routes of Escape AN 5.202 Dhammassavana Sutta : Listening to the Dhamma AN 5.254-271 Macchariya Suttas : Stinginess The Book of Sixes AN 6.12 Saraniya Sutta : Conducive to Amiability AN 6.13 Nissaraniya Sutta : Means of Escape AN 6.16 Nakula Sutta : Nakula's Parents AN 6.19 Maranassati Sutta : Mindfulness of Death (1) AN 6.20 Maranassati Sutta : Mindfulness of Death (2) AN 6.37 Dana Sutta : Giving 38. Attakārī Sutta: Self-Doing AN 6.41 Daruka-khandha Sutta : The Wood Pile AN 6.42 Nagita Sutta : To Nagita AN 6.45 Ina Sutta : Debt AN 6.46 Cunda Sutta : Cunda AN 6.47 Sanditthika Sutta : Visible Here-&-Now AN 6.49 Khema Sutta : With Khema AN 6.51 Ananda Sutta : Ven. Ananda AN 6.54 Dhammika Sutta : Dhammika(excerpt) AN 6.55 Sona Sutta : About Sona AN 6.63 Nibbedhika Sutta : Penetrative AN 6.85 Siti Sutta : Cooled AN 6.86 Avaranata Sutta : Obstructions AN 6.87 kammavaranata Sutta : kamma(karma) Obstructions AN 6.88 Sussusa Sutta : Listening Well AN 6.97 Anisansa Sutta : Rewards AN 6.102 Anodhi Sutta : Without Exception (1) AN 6.103 Anodhi Sutta : Without Exception (2) AN 6.104 Anodhi Sutta : Without Exception (3) The Book of Sevens AN 7.6 Dhana Sutta : Treasure AN 7.7 Ugga Sutta : To Ugga AN 7.11 Anusaya Sutta : Obsessions (1) AN 7.15 Udakupama Sutta : The Water Simile AN 7.21 Bhikkhu-aparihaniya Sutta : Conditions for No Decline Among the Monks AN 7.31 Appamada Sutta : Heedfulness AN 7.32 Hirima Sutta : A Sense of Shame AN 7.33 Sovacassata Sutta : Compliance (1) AN 7.34 Sovacassata Sutta : Compliance (2) AN 7.35 Mitta Sutta : A Friend AN 7.46 Sanna Sutta : Perceptions AN 7.48 Sannoga Sutta : Bondage 49. Dana Sutta: Giving AN 7.51 Avyakata Sutta : Undeclared AN 7.56 Kimila Sutta : To Kimila 58A. Getting Rid of Drowsiness 58B. Loving-kindness AN 7.60 Kodhana Sutta : An Angry Person AN 7.63 Nagara Sutta : The Fortress AN 7.64 Dhammannu Sutta : One With a Sense of Dhamma AN 7.68 Aggikkhandopama Sutta : The Mass of Fire Comparison AN 7.70 Arakenanusasani Sutta : Araka's Teaching 79. The Master's Teaching The Book of Eights AN 8.2 Panna Sutta : Discernment 6. Vicissitudes of Life AN 8.7 Devadatta Sutta : About Devadatta AN 8.8 Uttara Sutta : About Uttara AN 8.9 Nanda Sutta : About Nanda AN 8.13 Ajanna Sutta : The Thoroughbred AN 8.14 Khalunga Sutta : Unruly AN 8.23 Hatthaka Sutta : About Hatthaka (1) AN 8.24 Hatthaka Sutta : About Hatthaka (2) AN 8.25 Mahanama Sutta : Being a Lay Buddhist AN 8.26 Jivaka Sutta : To Jivaka(On Being a Lay Follower) AN 8.28 Bala Sutta : Strengths AN 8.30 Anuruddha Sutta : To Anuruddha 39. Streams of Merit AN 8.40 Vipaka Sutta : Results AN 8.41 Uposatha Sutta : The Uposatha Observance AN 8.43 Visakhuposatha Sutta : The Discourse to Visakha on the Uposatha with the Eight Practices AN 8.53 Gotami Sutta : To Gotami (Buddha's Step Mother & Aunt) AN 8.54 Dighajanu (Vyagghapajja) Sutta : To Dighajanu AN 8.59 Pathama Atthapuggala Sutta : Eight Individuals (a) (excerpt) AN 8.63 Sankhitta Sutta : in brief(Good Will, Mindfulness, & Concentration/trance) AN 8.80 Kusita-Arambhavatthu Sutta : The Grounds for Laziness & the Arousal of Energy AN 8.86 Yasa Sutta : Honor The Book of Nines AN 9.1 Sambodhi Sutta : Self-awakening 3. Meghiya 5. Freed of Fivefold Fear AN 9.7 Sutava Sutta : To Sutavan 11. Sariputta's Lion's Roar AN 9.13 Kotthita Sutta : With Kotthita AN 9.14 Samiddhi Sutta : About Samiddhi AN 9.15 Ganda Sutta : A Boil AN 9.16 Sanna Sutta : Perception AN 9.20 Velama Sutta : About Velama AN 9.31 Anupubbanirodha Sutta : Step-by-step Stopping AN 9.32 Vihara Sutta : Dwellings (1) AN9.33 PTS: Vihara Sutta : Dwellings (2) AN 9.34 Nibbana Sutta : Unbinding AN 9.35 Gavi Sutta : The Cow AN 9.36 Jhana Sutta : Mental Absorption(How to Achieve Trance/Zen/Dhyan) AN 9.37 Ananda Sutta : With Ananda AN 9.38 Brahmana Sutta : To Two Brahmans AN 9.39 Deva Sutta : The Devas(Angels) (About Jhana/Trance state) AN 9.40 Naga Sutta : The Tusker AN 9.41 Tapussa Sutta : To Tapussa AN 9.42 Pancala Sutta : Pancala's Verse AN 9.43 Kayasakkhi Sutta : Bodily Witness AN 9.44 Pannavimutti Sutta : Released Through Discernment AN 9.45 Ubhatobhaga Sutta : (Released) Both Ways AN 9.62 Bhabba Sutta : Capable AN 9.63 Sikkha-dubbalya Sutta : Things That Weaken the Training AN 9.64 Nivarana Sutta : Hindrances The Book of Tens 1. The Benefits of Virtue 2. Lawfulness of Progress 6. The Meditative Experience of Nibbana - I 7. The Meditative Experience of Nibbana - II AN 10.13 Sanyojana Sutta : Fetters AN 10.15 Appamada Sutta : Heedfulness AN 10.17 Natha Sutta : Protectors AN 10.20 Ariyavasa Sutta : Dwellings of the Noble Ones 21. The Buddha's Lion's Roar AN 10.24 Cunda Sutta : Cunda AN 10.27 Mahapanha Sutta : The Great Questions(excerpt) AN 10.29 Kosala Sutta : The Kosalan AN 10.46 Sakka Sutta : To the Sakyans (on the Uposatha) AN 10.51 Sacitta Sutta : One's Own Mind AN 10.54 Samatha Sutta : With Regard to Tranquility AN 10.58 Mula Sutta : Rooted AN 10.60 Girimananda Sutta : To Girimananda AN 10.65 Pathama Sukha Sutta : First Discourse on the Pleasant AN 10.66 Dutiya Sukha Sutta : Second Discourse on the Pleasant AN 10.69 Kathavatthu Sutta : Topics of Conversation (1) AN 10.70 Kathavatthu Sutta : Topics of Conversation (2) AN 10.71 Akankha Sutta : Wishes AN 10.80 Aghata Sutta : Hatred AN 10.81 Bahuna Sutta : To Bahuna AN 10.92 Vera Sutta : Animosity AN 10.93 Ditthi Sutta : Views AN 10.94 Vajjiya Sutta : About Vajjiya AN 10.95 Uttiya Sutta : To Uttiya AN 10.96 Kokanuda Sutta : To Kokanuda(On Viewpoints) AN 10.103 Micchatta Sutta : Wrongness AN 10.104 Bija Sutta : The Seed AN 10.108 Virecana (Tikicchaka) Sutta : A Purgative 118. Orimatīra Sutta: The Near Shore AN 10.176 Cunda kammaraputta Sutta : To Cunda the Silversmith AN 10.177 Janussonin Sutta : To Janussonin(On Offerings to the Dead) AN 10.208 Brahmavihara Sutta : The Sublime Attitudes The Book of Elevens AN 11.1 Kimattha Sutta : What is the Purpose? AN 11.2 Cetana Sutta : An Act of Will AN 11.10 Sandha Sutta : To Sandha AN 11.12 Mahanama Sutta : To Mahanama (1) AN 11.13 Mahanama Sutta : To Mahanama (2) 16. The Blessings of Loving kindness AN 11.17 Dasama Sutta : To Dasama AN 11.18 Gopalaka Sutta : The Cowherd